Mostify
by Archer nut
Summary: Harry sees an advertisement on the tv about a monster fighting show. He really wants to go there, but Uncle Vernon won't agree. Fortunately, Dudley wants to go there, so Vernon decides to go.


"What are you doing here freak." Vernon dursley shouts as he looks at his nephew who is sitting on the couch watching the tv  
The tv was displaying an advertisement for something calld mostfi or whatever. It was freaky however, and he was not going to tolerate such freaky things in his house.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAD," The voice of Dudley shouted.  
"I just saw this thing calld monstify on the tv, and I want to go there." Duddley said, panting from the trek down the stairs  
"No," Vernon shouted. "We will not be going to this freaky place run by freak people."  
"And it's time for your punishment bo-" He turned around to see that his freaky nephew had fled somewhere.  
Well, He'd find him later.  
Harry's POV  
Harry fled to his room As vernon was shouting about the mostify place. He really wanted to go there, but he was not an adult and he couldn't sneak out without money. he also could not pickpocket his uncle, he would notice immediately.  
As he lay down on his bed, thumps and crashes could be hurd even from above here. He grimmised. Dudley would probably take his anger out on him.  
Author's POV.  
Somewhere, in a small house that was comfy, a person who was sitting at his computer writing suddenly yelled, "OK, OK shut up" as an imagination of lily and james potter appeared next to him with a small bunny that had bit his imaginary legs, as the 2 imaginary people demanded he put them into the ffworld.  
POV  
Somewhere private, the earth cracked and exploded as thunder roared and a lightning bolt struck the ground. 2 People clad in green and blue armor rose from the ground, swords held up and pose ready to fight as battle music faided in from the background.

hp.  
Harry was happy. Vernon had agreed to take them to mostify with a lot of grumbling and glaring at everything.  
twelve new scars had appeared on dudley's arms after the fight with vernon, but Harry didn't care.  
"ALRIGHT COME IN THE CAR NOW." Vernon screamed as he almost waited for half an hour  
Harry and Duddley ran outside, wearing their clothes. Aunt petunia had agreed to buy them new clothes with the same angry attitude as Uncle Vernon now, but who cared, free clothes.  
at least she was gone from the house. She had said she was going to a friend's house and couldn't come back for a few days.  
Well, one less angry person with yelling issues.  
Flashback to advertisement,  
"Visit mostify, the greatest tournament of all." a tall fat man spoke near the camera, a small smile that looked faked playing on his lips.  
"You will watch monsters fight. Yes, actual monsters that have claws, fangs and many other monster things."  
As he snapped his fingers, a door opened and two things stomped in. Eatch had a large club in their right hand, with larger shields in their left hand.  
The first grunted, the second brought his club down in a show of strength. The first raised his shield, blocking the attack and roaring before lunging forwards.  
In a second, a small lightning bolt shot from the monster's eyes, slamming the second monster into the wall. The wall collapsed, landing behind the second monster.  
The first monster's POV.  
"Do not fight hard, latino. I do not plan on killing you, but we have to make the greatest impression on these idiots." I say, as i raise my club stealtheli  
"OK. Go now," Latino said quietly, bringing his club down.  
they fought. Until the lightning bolt,  
Latino stood and roared louder than the first monster had, slamming his club with all his strength down. The first monster. We call him Effi now, raised his shield, but grunted in pain as he was knocked backwards.  
"I will murder you." latino's voice boomed.  
Oh shit. Effi lept, crouching behind the fallen wall. His brother was in his rageform, he could not control what he said or did and he was faster and stronger.  
He leapt again, landing on latino's back and delivering a punch that knocked latino backwards. With a "YaaaaAAAAAAaa," Effi kicked Latino, causing him to fall.  
Unfortunately, Effi fell with him.  
Latino grabbed Effi's throat, squeasing hard.  
"You. Will. Die. I will kill you." He boomed  
As Effi gasped for air, effi jabbed it's/his club forwards, smashing it into Latino's head and knocking him out.

AN, this is the first decent story I have managed to make. All others have failed.  
Vernon here is not very bad, he gets angry at dudley two, and he doesn't abuse harry mutch.

Petunia. Well, I will make her a bit more angrier than Vernon, but no abuse. Not mutch, at least. She won't be coming until chapter 2 or never. I just don't know where I'm leading this story, I am just writing ideas that pop into my head, though I have some idea of what will happene until they reach mostify.  
Dudley is weaker here. He won't be a king to his pairents, and Harry would be able to kick his head off if he tried.  
I don't think I'll be writing Hogwarts. My story is far from it, and having me under too mutch story writing will make me write bullsh*t.  
Now, for the monster fight, I am sorry it is that stupid. I wanted to use effi's pov to translate and a lot of things. If you wanted, i could use the general pov all the time. I am also continuing to write this fight, it came as the last, *laughs loudly and gets hit by a table.


End file.
